


I Love You Too Much

by fandomtrashiness



Series: Newsies Pride Month! [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Just some newsbians fluff





	I Love You Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna be able to crank out a Newsies pride story every day, I'l be going on vacation soon anyway, so this will just be a collection of random pride stuff I write, not necessarily in any coherent posting schedule.

Sarah

Sometimes I just like to think about how lucky I am to have such an amazing girlfriend. Katherine Pulitzer is the sweetest, smartest, funniest, most beautiful girl in the world, and I'm her girlfriend. I'm her girlfriend and she's my girlfriend. I fucking love Katherine Pulitzer. I love her so much I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

I run my fingers along the small velvet box in my jacket pocket, feeling my skin graze against the smooth yet soft surface. I'm actually going to do it. I'm going to ask her to marry me.

 

**private message**

**Sarah: excited for our date tonight :)**

**Katherine: me too <3**

**Sarah: <3**

**Katherine: im gonna wear the pink dress you got me**

**Sarah: yay! im wearing the blue dress you love**

**Katherine: can't wait to see the show!**

**Sarah: :)**

**Sarah: ill see you at 7**

 

Yes, I am taking her to go see a musical. Wicked, her favorite. And then we're going to dinner at the Olive Garden (it's where we had our first date) and I'm going to get on one knee and put it all on the line. I have it all planned out.

 

"You look gorgeous." I say, smiling and kissing Katherine's hand. She blushes.

"You do too." She says as I lead her to my car. I play Can't Help Falling In Love With You during the car ride to theatre. I hope I'm not too obvious.

 

"That was amazing!" Katherine exclaims as we exit the theatre after the show. "The lights, the costumes, the music, everything! Thank you so much babe."

"I would do anything to make you happy."

 

"Katherine Pulitzer, I have known you since we were in high school. I walked through those gates with my twin brother sure I would walk out with a hunky football player or someone, but then I laid eyes on you. The first thought that came to my mind was 'Oh shit, I am a lesbian after all'. And I pined over you for who knows how long until you asked me out. Our first date was at this very same Olive Garden, and when I looked into your eyes, I knew I loved you. Our first kiss was backstage in the school theatre after my first production as a lead. You make my life complete. And I know I said earlier tonight I would do anything to make you happy, but I need to ask you to do something for me right now." I step out of my chair and lean down on one knee in front of Katherine. "Will you, Katherine Pulitzer, make me the happiest woman on Earth and marry me?" I open up the ring box and reveal the shining diamond. Katherine gasps.

"Of course!" She exclaims, standing up. I start to feel tears forming in my eyes. She said yes! I slip the ring onto her finger and stand up. She pulls me in for a long kiss.

Nothing else seems to matter anymore. It doesn't matter that we are in the middle of a restaurant and people are no doubt staring at us. It doesn't matter how much trouble I went through to get Katherine's father's blessing. All that matters is that I am going to marry the love of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment or a kudos, they always make me so happy to see! :)


End file.
